


Pink

by ishtarelisheba



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffapalooza, Fluffapalooza 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishtarelisheba/pseuds/ishtarelisheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle discovers that Rumpelstiltskin has synaesthesia, and she can’t resist inquiring about his particular senses at the most intimate of times. A bit of fluffy smut for Fluffapalooza 2k16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Color bled in at the borders of his vision as Belle moved. He neared the edge, his fingers flexing at her hips, trying to press the two of them more tightly together. A fleeting worry that he might leave bruises crossed his mind, but it vanished when she groaned his name. Her own fingertips digging into his ribs, she ground harder against him.

There was no room between them for thrusting - they rocked against one another, reduced to hungry, desirous sounds. He forced one hand away from her hip, sliding it between them to rub the pad of his thumb in circles around the little pearl of nerves above where they joined. He felt the bite of her nails in his flesh, pushing him along more quickly, and her knees clenched in against his sides as she came. She curled in to seek the safety of his chest while aftershocks shuddered through her. He wrapped his free arm around her, following right behind, back arching and pushing deeper. 

Belle moved slowly off him to lie at his side, and the extraneous colors faded away. 

He’d experienced it for as long as he could remember. It had taken a while before he understood that, no, not everyone saw or felt the same things, and far longer still before he stopped believing that it was another thing _wrong_ with him. When he mentioned it to Belle, he’d steeled himself for the same ridicule he received as a boy. To his relief, all that she responded with was interest. 

She had gone to her books - because of course she had - to perform research. Within the day, she was bringing book after book across to his shop from her library, with descriptions and examples of a phenomenon labeled _synaesthesia._ For all the world, it sounded right.

Belle being Belle, however, hadn’t had her curiosity sated by the brief examples she managed to look up. She had a flood of questions for him. Occasionally, she still had bouts of them. He’d explained sadness, how it felt heavy and blunt, like stones piled on his chest. Happiness felt bright and feathery. Anger felt like teeth. Shaking hands varied across a spectrum of browns, depending on the person and firmness of handshake. A slap to the face was paired - a flash of black and a stab to the heart. She didn’t ask how he learned that in particular, and he didn’t volunteer to expound. 

Belle asking what color he saw when she kissed him - a nice, warm, golden yellow, for the record - had led to their current state.

“What is everyday touch?” she asked, still a bit breathless and sweat-damp and curled into his side. “Being bumped into, exchanging things at the shop, that sort of thing. Different colors, or-?”

Rumpelstiltskin blinked, afterglow leaving him feeling a step behind. Electricity still licked along his skin. He drew a deep lungful of air, catching his breath. “A bit nondescript, usually. Incidental touch is most often on the greyish side of ecru.”

“What about Pongo, when you pet him?”

“I’m tempted to claim spotted.” He smirked, casting her a sidelong look. She swatted at him, and it set a waver of violet fluttering around his peripherals. “A crisp blue,” he finally said, laughing.

She thought for a moment. “What about a pinch?”

“It depends. A playful pinch or a pinched cheek is teal. A cruel one is green.” He reached up, giving one of her erect nipples a little tweak.

Belle squeaked, and when she lifted a hand to give the hair at his nape a tug, it was a sweet pop of bright purple at the center of his vision. 

They lay together quietly, and he could practically hear her thinking. After a while, she touched the backs of her fingers to his cheek as he so often did to her, and stroked over his chest with the flat of her hand, down his torso and onto his belly. “What does that look like?”

“A sort of- of dusky red,” he breathed, his eyes drifting closed as she stroked below his navel and across his abdomen.

She wrapped her hand around him, and she found him becoming hard again. “And this?”

A soft moan slipped from his throat. “Red, still. Brighter.”

“And when you’re inside?” she purred near his ear.

“More lush, dark,” he explained, need for her rekindling. “And piercing, and hot.”

“Piercing and hot?” she echoed thoughtfully. A broad smile spread across her face when she understood. “Love.”

He nodded. “Like sunlight.”

“What color are… orgasms?” Belle asked cheekily, pinching her lower lip between her teeth as the corners of her mouth pulled upward into a grin.

He turned onto his side, wrapping an arm around her to draw her close, pressing them together. She stroked him more firmly against the inside of her thigh, feeling smug and a little powerful as he thickened again in her hand. She moved her leg to drape it over his waist, thrilling at the way his breath hitched when she rubbed the head along her folds. Belle lined him up so that he slid right into her when he canted his hips in an awkward, needy thrust.

He rolled them, placing himself on top this time, and as she wrapped her legs around him to cross her ankles in the small of his back, an entire array of reds flooded the edges of his sight. He bowed his head to kiss her, coaxing her into releasing her lip so that he could have it. 

“Pink,” he said, his voice grown husky with arousal. “Orgasms are pink.”

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, just in case, Rumpel is experiencing tactile→color (physical sensation has colors) and emotion→tactile (emotions have physical sensations) synaesthesia.


End file.
